Home Army
The Home Army was the dominant Polish resistance group during Nazi-occupied Poland. It was formed in February 1942 from the "Union for Armed Struggle". Over the next two years, it absorbed most other Polish resistance forces. They and constituted the armed wing of what became known as the "Polish Underground State". Estimates of its membership in 1944 range from 200,000 to 600,000, with the most common number being 400,000; that figure would make it not only the largest Polish resistance movement, but one of the three largest in Europe during World War 2. It was disbanded on January 20, 1945, when Poland was abandoned by Nazi forces as the Soviet Army advanced. They built their own weapons in underground factories, using basically everything they could find. (Information from Wikipedia) Battle vs. Dutch Resistance (by Battlefan237) Dutch Resistance: Home Army: The town was quiet as usual, as six Dutch soldiers made their way across the empty street. A train accident had rescued them from being sent to a concentration camp, allowing them to escape their cell and retrieve their weapons stored in the train's cargo section. Since their captors apparently had already bit the dust in the accident, they decided to venture into the town near the track,hoping to seek temporary shelter. Initially, they kept their nerves on for they were not quite sure which part of Europe they were in, however, as they explored the town further and found no traces of Nazi, they let their guards. Soon they settled themselves inside an empty restaurant, setting up their stolen radio in an attempt to contact the outside world. With five of his friends busy coping with the radio, one Dutch soldier was left with the boring task of keeping guard. Standing at the door, the man held his rifle in a leisure manner and yawned. Before they entered this place they'd already scanned this seemingly innocent street, and found nothing, or no one, suspicious. "Dit is zinloos.(This is pointless)." He whispered to himself, and reached inside his pocket for his lighter. However, right before he could pull it out, a sense of dread engulfed his mind as a bullet tore through his hand.Yelling in pain, he stumbled backwards, only to have more bullets pierce through his chest, slamming him dead on the vestibule's floor . Hearing their friend screaming, the remaining six resistance soldiers immediately took action. Two of them charged out of the door, taking cover behind a pile of abandoned table,forbidding Polish guerrilla fighters hiding in the abandoned building across the street from shooting them down. Returning fire with their Stens, it didn't take long for them to find out that their foreign aids were no-match for the robust products from Poland's underground factory. Suppressing the Dutch soldiers with the Błyskawica's demonic rate of fire, the Polish soldiers charged out. However, the Dutch had yet another trick to save their day, as their captain popped up the Lewis gun at the restaurant's window just in time to defend the two Sten-users, pounding down two Polish guerrilla fighters before the third retreated back into the building . What followed up, was a battle of rifles, with both factions stuck inside their shelter, deeming it rather imprudent to recklessly push through the street between them, for the Polish captain had witnessed the deadliness of the Lewis Gun, while the Dutch captain did not want any more troubles with Polish underground firearm factory's Aces. Taking advantage of the restaurant's third floor, the Dutch soldiers spared no mercy firing their Mannlichers at the Polish soldiers steadying their rifles on the rooftop below. However, being amateur rifle-handlers , these men weren't able to land any solid shots. Instead, their attack motivated the Polish guerrillas to retaliate with their own rifles. Almost a minute was wasted before both sides ran out of their bullets simultaneously.Busy reloading their rifles, the Polish men weren't fast enough to catch up with their Dutch counterparts, whose en-bloc clips bought them some precious time. Hardly had the leading Polish rifleman steadied his reloaded firearm when several bullets rained down from above came into contact. With one bullet blowing up his shoulder and the other digging into his neck, the man slumped over the rooftop and bit the dust . Several feet behind the collapsed man stationed his younger brother.A chaotic mash of anger and pain instantly built up in his heart, as he watched the man he respected crumbled down miserably. Memories from the past flashed back in his mind, as he recalled the series of death that unfolded in front of him ever since the iron horde of war tore apart his homeland.He remembered their father being violently pushed into the pit by a Red Army captain in Katyn, and their Jewish neighbor being beaten to death with rifles by two Waffen-SS. Ever since those moments, his faith in goodness had been mangled apart, and what left behind was this blind rage of revenge.Had it not been his brother, who guided him and controlled him in the early days of guerrilla fighting, he would have been killed by Nazis in Gdańsk. Now that the man that held him back was claimed by the war, there was no more reserves. Roaring in an inhumane fury he charged forward, swinging his sub-machine gun wildly and spraying it at the rooftop above, only to attract the concentrated firepower from virtually every enemy out there. In sheer seconds the poor teenager crumbled down.With his body riddled with bullet wounds, he let out a final roar of defiance, before the pain forced him to hurl himself over the edge, resulting in him crushing onto the street below . With the attackers above taken care of, the Dutch captain signaled the charge forward. Confidently they marched through the street, feeling sure that they could come on top, as judging from the fact that no more attackers appear to replace their dead friends, indicating their superiority in number.However, as the golden rule of guerrilla warfare went :" Larger number doesn't guarantee victory." Recklessly bursting into the door with their Stens ready, the Dutch fighters were given a warm welcome the Polish captain's last teammate, whose Browning wz. 1928 had been resting in his arms for way too long, and in dire need for such a chance to unleash his hidden beauty. The Dutch, despite having Stens in their hands, were far from ready for this kind of ambush, for their limited experience in Eindhoven was obviously not enough to brace themselves for such a machine-gun greeting from their left wing.Two of them perished almost instantly, while the third one made an attempt to fire back, only to receive an extended string of pummels from the Browning copy . As his weapon ran out of ammo,the Polish fighter wasn't fast enough to draw out his pistol when the forth enemy, the Dutch captain, calmly strode into the room. Being an ex-soldier that had been through the bloodbath of Fall Gelb and Rotterdam, he was not yet wise enough to pick out a guerrilla-style ambush, but was indeed sharp enough to pull back his last men and patient enough to wait. "Kurwa !" The Polish soldier ended his life with a curse, as the Dutch captain, who had already readied his pistol for attack before making his cool entrance, land on shot on his chest . Right before the duo of Dutch Resistance could explore forward, the Polish Captain, who had been hiding behind the desk as a last-resort, launched himself out with his Radom. Hardly had the Dutch captain reacted when a bullet flashed past his shoulder, narrowly missing his neck. Quickly ducking behind the chair he was unable to restrain his inexperienced partner from dashing forward and making attempts to wrestle the pistol out of the Polish captain's hand.Although planning to catch his opponent by surprise, the Dutch fighter was instead, offered with a huge surprise, as the Polish captain pulled out the bayonet he detached from his rifle and slashed it across his neck . Now one on one, both men emptied their pistols,unable to land a single shot on each other due to their respective shelters.With the pistol rendered useless, the Dutch captain charged forward with his empty rifle, slamming it across the Polish captain's arm, knocking the bayonet out of his disposal. However, hardly had the Dutch captain made a second strike when the Polish captain turned over the table on his left, building up a temporary obstacle, blocking the captain's way.Quickly lifting the flower pot on the counter behind as the Dutch opponent made his way around the table, the Polish gladiator spared no hesitation smacking it across his opponent's head. With the flower pot's fractures blurring his sight, the last thing the Dutch captain saw before the shinny blade of the Polish man's bayonet,before the piercing pain and the gush of blood finally putting him to rest . Winner: Polish Home Army Expert's opinion With both warrior groups having their own advantages in different weapon categories, it's the PHA's experience and expertise in this kind of unconventional warfare that ultimately nails the victory for them. Battle vs. 26th of July Movement (by SPARTAN 119) Polish Home Army: x 12, Kubus, Panther Tank 26th of July Movement x 12, M3 Half Track, Sherman Firefly An M3 half track rolled into a square in a war-torn city, containing 12 26th of July Movement guerillas, along with a Sherman tank. The infantry piled out as a Panther tank and Kubus, an improvised APC affiliated with the Polish Home Army rolled in from the other side of the square. The Panther on the Polish side fired first, hitting the Cuban Sherman with a 75mm armor-piercing round. The shell blew through the enemy tanks armor and detonated the ammunition inside. The Cuban tank went up in a ball of flames as the Polish infantry filed out of Kubus. (Cuban tank destroyed) A Cuban guerilla armed with an M1 Garand took aim at Polish Home Army resistance man armed who tried to fire a PIAT from behind the gunshield on Kubus, scoring a headshot. A Pole with an StG-44 retaliated, firing a burst that cut down the Cuban sniper. ( x11, x 11). Three Cubans opened fire with a Thompson, AR-10, and a BAR, respectively laying down a hail of automatic weapons fire that cut down two Polish Home Army soldiers. However, the fusillade was interrupted with a Molotov cocktail landed on the 26th of July Movement soldiers, seeming to fall out of the sky- the Poles had set up a Molotov cocktail catapult behind Kubus. The three Cuban guerillas, who were engulfed in burning gasoline, dove and started to roll on the ground, desperate to extinguish the flames. However, they were easy prey for the MG-34 mounted on the Panther and a Polish machine gunner with a Wz. 1928 LMG. ( x9, x 8) Suddenly, the Polish Panther exploded in a flash of fire- A Cuban had gotten on top of one of the buildings and fired a Bazooka rocket down on the rear armor of the Panther, destroying tank, and killing a PHA soldier, who was hit by shrapnel. ( x8, Polish tank destroyed). A Polish Home Army soldier spotted where the Bazooka fire had come from, and raised his PIAT, firing at the building on top of which the Cuban hit, and blowing away the Bazooka gunner, as well taking a chunk out of the building. ( x 7) With the Cuban forces weakened, the Polish commander order his men to advance forward, using Kubus as cover. The gunner on the Cuban M3 half-track tried to turn the mounted .50 cal on the Poles, but was taken down by a well-aimed shot from a Pole armed with a Kbk Wz-29 rifle. One of the Cubans raised his Molotov launcher- an improvised weapon made from a shotgun, and fired a Molotov at Kubus. The vehicle, with its fully-covered body, however, survived the hit and kept rolling, though a PHA soldier running alongside the vehicle was set ablaze and machine gunned as he tried to extinguish the flames. ( x 7 x 6) The operator of the Pattern 4 Flamethrower on Kubus fired the weapon, setting fire to the half-track and two Cubans attempting to use the vehicle as cover. The four remaining Cuban troops ran out from behind the burning half-track, one of them firing a burst from an AR-10, which killed a Polish soldier running next to Kubus. The Cubans tried to retreat into the buildings, however, one of them was cut down by fire from a Blyskawica submachine gun, and three others were killed by machine gun fire from Kubus. ( x 5 x 0) The Polish Home Army troops raised their weapons into air and shouted in celebration of their victory. WINNER: Polish Home Army Expert's Opinion The Polish Home Army won this battle due to their superior vehicles, including the more heavily armored Panther and the all-over armored Kubus. While many of their weapons were improvised, such as the Blyskawica, this, the experts argued, showed an ingenuity that could and was also be applied to unconventional tactics. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. IRA (by Goddess of Despair) Polish home army (PHA)-7 Irish republican army (IRA)-7 The PHA team approaches the abandoned market, fruits in baskets but no people spotted. The poles spot a building in the distance, ruined with a Nazi flag. It hung on the building, like a motionless demon, until the wind blew the foul flag. Suddenly the IRA exits the building examining the environment. They spot the poles quickly, and the leader detonates the nail bomb hidden in a watermelon near the PHA. Two rebels succumb to the explosion. The survivors fled for cover, as rifle rounds flew through the air towards them. Polish home army (PHA)-5 Irish republican army (IRA)-7 The IRA advanced on the Polish rebels, when one pops up from cover, blasting and IRA operative in the shoulder. He reached for the weapons bolt but was sprayed down by a Thompson. The Polish leader threw a Molotov over his cover; two IRA members get caught in in the flames. They fall to the ground and slowly burn to death. Polish home army (PHA)-4 Irish republican army (IRA)-4 The poles retreat and split in groups of two, the pursuing IRA do the same. The IRA leader aims his garand as he walks into a store. The man behind him sets down his Thomson, and sets down a nail bomb. As he fiddles with the device, the Polish rebels in the store fire upon the two, killing the man planting the explosive with a storm of bullets. The second IRA member shoots him twice with his garand, once in the shoulder, and again in the head. Polish home army (PHA)-3 Irish republican army (IRA)-3 The Polish leader pops out of cover with his bechowiec, and fires several rounds, hitting the nail bomb in the process. The explosion sent nails flying all over the store, hitting the PHA in the throat. The IRA operative received the same luck. Polish home army (PHA)-2 Irish republican army (IRA)-2 The remaining rebels are engaged in a fire fight, rounds slamming into everything in the city. The Polish are in cover when suddenly a bullet pierces their cover, hitting one man in the throat. The final PHA member leaped over his cover with his bechowiec and sprayed several rounds into each IRA member. A round hits the man and he falls down next to his Irish opponent. The PHA leader turns to the IRA leader who shows a remote. He presses a button and the two get consumed in the blast. Polish home army (PHA)-X Irish republican army (IRA)-X Expert's Opinion I ended this in a draw sense I voted for the PHA. I felt that a draw would make sense since the PHA's weapons were older, but the kbk had better range and accuracy then the garand, and the bechowiec had more ammo. The IRA however were more modern. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Libyan National Liberation Army (by Goddess of Despair) Polish-5 NLA-5 The Polish are exploring a rumored weapon factory when they are ambushed by the NLA and one of the Polish gets killed by a mat-49. Polish-4 NLa-5 The Polish fall back from the kill zone and split up in groups of two as the NLA splits up in groups of 2 and 3.Two NLA are entering a room and one gets gunned down by a Polish with a quick trigger finger. Polish-4 NLA-4 The NLA throws a f-1 and it reflects of the wall and rolls at one of the Polish who dives to he side but still dies from the explosion. Polish-3 NLA-4 The other Polish sprays bullets through the wall and kills the last NLA member. Polish-3 NLA-3 The Polish makes his way to the rendezvous point. Meanwhile the other two Polish and the NLA are in a firefight. When a Polish throws a Filipinka and kills a NLA. Polish-3 NLA-2 The NLA retaliated by firing on the Polish and one gets headshotted by a berretta. Polish-2 NLA-2 A NLA charges with his mat-49 and a Polish charges with his Blyskawica and as they see each other the Polish raises his gun faster due to it being lighter and guns down the NLA who was also charging. Polish-2 NLA-2 The Polish then drops his empty Blyskawica and wrestles a NLA for his gun. The Polish gets shoved back as the second NLA kills him. Polish-1 NLA-2 The two split up as the last Polish discovers the dead.He then gets spotted by one of the NLA who fires at him. The Polish ducks in cover as the other NLA member rushes to the sound of gunshots. The NLA pulls out a grenade but before pulling the pin the Polish tosses his grenade over his cover and it lands on the NLA and explodes. Polish-1 NLA-1 The NLA spots the Polish and pulls the trigger of his berretta and finds no ammo. The Polish didn’t have time to reload nor to try and steal the NLA’s gun so he runs for a distant table. The NLA reloads and fires at the Polish who picks up the flamethrower rumored to be there. The NLA runs out of ammo and charges with his sickle. The Polish leaves cover and gets met with the NLA who hears nothing but screams and the smell of smoke. Then the NLA realized those were his screams and he was on fire. Polish-1 NLA-X Expert's Opinion Polish win due to their superior ammo count on the Bechowiec and the lighter Blyskawica. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Norwegian Resistance (by LB&SCR) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW Category:Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Real Warriors Category:German Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Modern Warriors